


Family Feud

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [13]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Horror, Daddy Issues, Gen, Terminal Illnesses, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: I was not always a monster.Once I was somebody's son.He thought that he was helping me,But look at what he's done!





	Family Feud

My name is--or was--Ryan Drew.

Until a short time ago, I was the only son of Joey Drew. Now...I don't know who or what I am any more.

You see, Dad had been really dedicated to his cartoons, to the point where he barely interacted with me. Sure we talked, but it wasn't really much--just stuff like 'how was your day' or 'what do you want for dinner?' We didn't do any of the things fathers and sons are supposed to do together.

Then one day, during gym class, I suddenly felt weak and collapsed. The teacher called 911, and I was taken to the hospital. Dad arrived just as the doctors finished their scans. That's when I found out just how sick I really was.

I'll never forget the look on Dad's face when they told him I had no more than a year to live.

Dad started acting strangely--well, more than usual--after that. He turned over the show to a more successful animation company, giving most of the money to his former employees and keeping only a small amount for himself. Then, he and a guy named Murray Hill started work on a project that Dad said could save me. During that time, I got so weak I could barely stand on my own, so Dad got me a wheelchair.

Then one day, Dad brought me to the studio, telling me he had a surprise. He brought me to the basement, where a pentagram was drawn on the floor. Helping me out of my chair, he told me to close my eyes and picture Bendy in my mind. I didn't actually see how the ritual he performed went, but I do remember a colossal amount of pain.

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't human any more.

In a fit of rage, I attacked my father, only to be intercepted by Murray, who had taken on the likeness of Boris. Why it worked for him and not me, I don't know. But I do know that when I snapped out of my anger, I was alone, holding his heart in my hands.

Horrified, I fled into the depths of the studio, where I remained, with only a bunch of weird creatures formed from the machine's ink for company.

 _Despite this mask of happiness,_  
_I drown in dark despair._  
_The world may be your canvas,_  
_What you paint on it, beware!_  
_The pen is mightier than the sword._  
_It has no limitation._  
_Don't refrain, this ink will stain,_  
_And nothing can erase me now!_

For the past God-knows-how-long, I've been trapped in this form. Dad said he'd find a way to get me 'on-model.' He called back a few of his former workers to help him figure out what went wrong, even successfully creating Alice and a new Boris.

But if he thinks that's going to make up for everything I've been through, he's wrong. It's going to take a hell of a lot more than that for me to even think about forgiving him.

He practically ignored me for so long, and then he turned me into a monster.

No matter how long it takes, I will make him pay.

 _Shamed and defaced,_  
_Scathed and disgraced,_  
_Tainted by hatred,_  
_And can't be erased._  
_My father betrayed me,_  
_I've got in on tape._  
_I've written his fate,_  
_And it can't be erased._

**Author's Note:**

> (Original lyrics from Can't Be Erased by JT Machinima)
> 
> Note: Like in all my AUs where they appear, the Searchers and other enemies are formed from the ink, not former employees.


End file.
